WolfSource
WolfSource is a Wolfenstein 3D modding community website run by Zombie Plan as a replacement for his previous WolfSource Wiki. It launched on January 16th 2019 as a way to fill the vacuum left when The Wolfenstein 3D Dome went inactive. As such, WolfSource is fitted with a variety of sections and works as a central hub for the modding community. One of the most active Wolfenstein modding sites currently online, Zombie frequently updates with new content. It is perhaps the most versatile and ambitious site of its kind. =Sections= News and Reviews The front page of WolfSource is a news page which announces mod releases, utility releases and updates, Wolfenstein 3D-related YouTube content, and other various going-ons which may pertain to Wolfenstein 3D or the modding community. This is updated fairly frequently by Zombie himself, but sometimes features guest writers such as Nexion. There is also a section for reviews, though this is updated far less often. There is an open invitation for members of the community to write pieces for WolfSource on the site. Games Information WolfSource is fitted with information on Wolfenstein 3D, how to play it, where to get it, and what source port may work for users. Similarly, information exists on the site on how to obtain source ports for Blake Stone and Rise of the Triad. Mod Archive WolfSource hosts a comprehensive archive of mods for Wolfenstein 3D, Blake Stone, Super Noah's Ark 3-D, and Rise of the Triad. One way that WolfSource's method differs from the likes of The Dome or The Vault is that WolfSource does not rely solely on its own server to provide downloads, instead providing links to mods' websites and download mirrors. In this way far more information about the mods in question is conveyed and in some cases mirror redundancy reduces the risk of the downloads becoming inaccessible if something happens to WolfSource's server. Modding Resources WolfSource provides a wealth of information and resources for modders. Along with standard links to useful utilities and tools, WolfSource provides tutorials and sample DECORATE code for ECWolf (mostly written by Blzut3 and AstroCreep). WolfSource also provides a gallery for users to upload, download, and share graphical assets, such as enemy and object sprites and wall textures, essentially functioning as a replacement for the now defunct Monkee's Image World. Unlike the Image World, however, users are also able to submit screenshots and occasionally Zombie will host a contest for the community to compete with their graphical skills. There is also a section for uploading and downloading IMF format music for use in mods. Jobs Board WolfSource provides a job board for modders to seek and offer services to facilitate the creation of mods and content. Forum The WolfSource forum is a standard Wolfenstein modding forum which integrates into the rest of the site. Users who participate in contests or contribute to the WolfSource patreon, for example, will earn badges on their profiles. As of writing this, the forum has yet to become very active. Discord The WolfSource Discord channel is a very active community chatroom where projects are frequently discussed and collaborations frequently arise. Much of the work on this very Wiki has come about due to efforts of users of the WolfSource Discord. Twitter Feed Finally, WolfSource transmits most of its updates to a Twitter feed as a way of getting the word out about the goings-on of the Wolfenstein community into the world wide web. This functions as a tool for reaching out into the greater realm of internet consumers, but also functions as a simple tool for advertising releases to members who may follow on Twitter but don't check the site frequently. =Links= *WolfSource *WolfSource on Twitter *Consider supporting WolfSource to help it keep the community alive Category:Websites